1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure contact semiconductor device used, e.g., for high power switching.
2. Background Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-110903 discloses a pressure contact semiconductor device including a semiconductor substrate through which the main current flows and a circuit substrate in which a gate driver is formed. The semiconductor substrate and the circuit substrate are coupled to each other by means of flanges.
Some pressure contact semiconductor devices are used in vehicles such as, e.g., electric trains. When a pressure contact semiconductor device is used in a vibration environment, the circuit substrate may resonate, resulting in metal fatigue of the flanges. If the flanges become fatigued, it is not possible to ensure sufficient reliability of the pressure contact semiconductor device.